


【邕聖】怕水的企鵝

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582
Summary: R18 / PWP / Dirty talk





	【邕聖】怕水的企鵝

⠀ ⠀落地窗外的夕陽已經被吞噬，取而代之的是被城市光火點綴的夜色。尹智聖在飯店的房間裡漫無目的晃了很久，終於還是決定去找那個人。

⠀ ⠀明明在下水前也不斷地被他鼓勵、特地折返回來就是為了來帶深海恐懼的自己，卻還是臨陣脫逃了，沒能和大家一起玩。

⠀ ⠀這麼想著已經走到了他的房間門口，尹智聖深吸了一口氣，按下門鈴。

⠀ ⠀「智聖哥，怎麼了？」邕聖祐穿著浴袍來應門。  
⠀ ⠀「那個，今天……進去再說吧。」尹智聖把邕聖祐推進門內，果斷地關上門。  
⠀ ⠀「對了，哥今天還好吧？第一次下那麼深的水，應該嚇壞了吧。」

⠀ ⠀邕聖祐擔心地看著他。有時他對尹智聖的語氣總是會有點不像弟弟，彷彿兩人的角色對調了，尹智聖才是被照顧、被保護的那一方。

⠀ ⠀「白天的時候，對不起。明明你那麼幫我了，我還是……」尹智聖低著頭，不敢看他。「你很失望吧？我這麼沒用。」  
⠀ ⠀「怎麼會呢，哥已經很棒了，那麼害怕卻還是鼓起勇氣了不是嗎？」邕聖祐被尹智聖愧疚的樣子逗笑，伸手摸摸他的頭髮。  
⠀ ⠀「真的嗎？」雖然有點搞不清楚，但尹智聖覺得自己大概是得到了原諒，又被摸得有點恍惚，心裡放鬆了下來。  
⠀ ⠀「現在還會害怕嗎？」  
⠀ ⠀「嗯。」  
⠀ ⠀「要抱抱嗎？」  
⠀ ⠀「……嗯。」

⠀ ⠀邕聖祐張開手，把軟軟的年上男友撈進懷裡，尹智聖躺在他的肩膀上悶悶地撒嬌。

⠀ ⠀「聖祐……」  
⠀ ⠀「我在。」  
⠀ ⠀「水裡真的好可怕。」  
⠀ ⠀「沒事了，不會再下去了。」  
⠀ ⠀「要睡不著覺了。」  
⠀ ⠀「那我陪你睡，乖。」

⠀ ⠀尹智聖搖搖頭，鼻尖埋進邕聖祐的脖子裡；不知為何，邕聖祐身上的味道總是很安心，今日受到驚嚇的他忍不住貪婪地吸取，應該要被安撫的胸口卻漸漸燥熱起來。

⠀ ⠀尹智聖意識到邕聖祐只穿著浴袍，胸前幾乎敞開，蹭著蹭著就埋了進去，輕輕地在他胸口上胡亂地親，在邕聖祐疑惑地開口前親回嘴上，趁亂吻中把他推倒在床上。

⠀ ⠀「智聖哥，明天還有工作哦。」邕聖祐理智尚存，拉開尹智聖在他胯間作亂的小手。  
⠀ ⠀「不行，不做的話……睡不著……」  
⠀ ⠀「但是——」  
⠀ ⠀「拜託嘛。想要聖祐的這裡、安慰我……」

⠀ ⠀邕聖祐看著尹智聖趴在他身上，蹭得雙眼發紅、可憐無助的模樣，他閉上眼睛嘆了一口氣，然後撩起尹智聖的衣服。

⠀ ⠀——

⠀ ⠀「邕、邕聖祐，這是什麼意思？」  
⠀ ⠀「不是哥吵著要做的嗎？」  
⠀ ⠀「我只是說要做，才沒有說要拍下來！」

⠀ ⠀尹智聖趴在床上，右手抓著自拍桿，相機的摺疊螢幕正對著自己，顯示為錄影中——同時邕聖祐正壓在身後，被尹智聖舔硬的陰莖在臀縫裡磨蹭。

⠀ ⠀「這樣我不在的時候，你才不會寂寞。」邕聖祐捏著尹智聖的屁股往旁邊撐開，緩慢地進入穴口。「因為智聖哥總是看著我的照片自慰，不是嗎？影片的話更好吧。」  
⠀ ⠀「你、你怎麼知道……不，問題不在那裡、啊啊！不要進來！」  
⠀ ⠀「不要？這裡都迫不及待地咬緊我了。」

⠀ ⠀邕聖祐的陰莖完全沒入體內後便毫不留情地開始抽插，空虛的地方被快感填滿讓尹智聖滿足地呻吟，但手上拿著的東西卻讓他更加羞恥了。

⠀ ⠀螢幕裡的他面色潮紅、瀏海汗濕黏在額頭上，後方的撞擊讓鏡頭不斷晃動，隨著每看見邕聖祐挺動一次，尹智聖同時就能感受到體內的硬物撐開小穴、磨擦著敏感點，他從未如此具象地意識到邕聖祐是怎麼操他、怎麼讓他舒服的，這樣的視覺衝擊太過強烈了。他看見螢幕中的自己流下羞恥的淚水。

⠀ ⠀「嗚嗚……好丟臉……」  
⠀ ⠀「像是在看自己拍的色情影片呢。」

⠀ ⠀邕聖祐相當中意這個玩法，俯身咬上尹智聖的耳朵，仔細延著每一道輪廓舔舐他的耳，舔出濡濕的聲響；身下的侵犯也加大了幅度，插入時擠出裡頭的潤滑液，一邊噴濺在臀肉上、一邊發出淫亂的水聲。

⠀ ⠀同時被聲音和視覺刺激得受不了，尹智聖甚至覺得觸覺也連帶變得敏感，乳頭抵在床單上磨擦的快感也被這糟糕的氣氛給放大了。他終於選擇閉上雙眼，但立刻就被邕聖祐抓個正著，下巴被單手抓著抬了起來。

⠀ ⠀「看著。」邕聖祐喘著氣，貼在尹智聖臉旁，他親著他發紅的頰肉。「好好記住你被我操到高潮時是什麼表情。」

⠀ ⠀邕聖祐壓著他的腰就是一陣狠操，尹智聖幾乎要抓不住自拍桿，錄影畫面劇烈搖晃著，但他卻像是被邕聖祐控制了一般，無法從那羞人的畫面中移開視線，只能眼睜睜看著自己滿臉淚水、張開嘴淫叫，又痛苦又色情的模樣。

⠀ ⠀「啊、啊！要……要壞掉了……聖祐、」  
⠀ ⠀「哥、我要射在裡面了。」  
⠀ ⠀「嗯啊啊——！」

⠀ ⠀一股滾燙的精液在小穴裡噴發，邕聖祐在射精之後依舊淺淺地抽送著，尹智聖被弄得四肢發軟，激動的腳尖不斷踢著床單，硬生生被邕聖祐幹到前列腺高潮，連雙唇都無法閉攏、失神的雙眼流下生理的淚水。

⠀ ⠀邕聖祐趴在尹智聖背上喘息，一面在他的後髮留下一個又一個溫柔的吻，好安撫被過度刺激的他。

⠀ ⠀「智聖哥，這樣能睡著了嗎？」  
⠀ ⠀「不能。」  
⠀ ⠀「嗯？」  
⠀ ⠀「還要……」尹智聖回過頭，哀求地看著邕聖祐，撥開自己一塌糊塗的屁股。「剛才那樣的、不夠……還要聖祐的精液……」  
⠀ ⠀「……哥真是的。」

⠀ ⠀果然每一次欺負尹智聖都是害到自己啊，邕聖祐疲倦地想。


End file.
